Riliane
by Miabia100
Summary: "I was simply destined to be a caged bird for the remainder of my aristocratic life. How I pity thee, to be a peasant is what I wish, how ungrateful I am. But I cannot help that I wish to be free, for it is apart of me." –Riliane Akita
1. Opus 1

**Riliane **

**This is my first Vocaloid fanfic**

**I do not own Vocaloid. **

**(Rin Kagamine x ?) **

**This is **_**not**_** a story of evil fanfic, I just recently looked up everything and ****Daughter of Evil, Closure of Yellow**** looks very cool!**** I never knew that the songs had an entire backstory! Once again this is **_**NOT**_** based on the story of evil. **

**Song preference: 'Concentration and studying Baroque music' on YouTube here is a link: watch?v=QeyQ9Rk9Zvk**

**This takes place in the mid 18****th**** century in Europe for reference to commentary and style of clothing. Please comment and favorite for future chapters, thank you and please enjoy.**

–**+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+ –+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–**

_**Le Conte de Riliane:**_

_**Ouverture**_

_**Opus 1 **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tighter."

"_Tighter_!"

"I do not want to appear in the least bit over weight today!"

"What does tight mean! I w—HUGNH! That's much better!" I sighed as I watched my older sister put on her wedding gown, today was suppose to be a very joyous day in the kingdom. My sister, Lillian (whom I call Lily) and my future brother in law, Aldo who would rather be called big Al were getting married, sealing an alliance between our two warring countries.

"Riliane? Are you watching, I want your opinion on my dress." I looked over to Lily as she twirled in her large flowing gown, an elegant light blue to match her radiant eyes. I honestly hated the dress, it was gorgeous yes, but the style of the century sent shivers up my spine. The dress was very…..wide and was in such a distortion to my eyes that just by watching as she tried to twirl caused a pain in my own spine. To wear something so gaudish was but of good fashion Lily told me, that it was a women's duty to be pleasing to a mans eyes so why not be the one to catch it? Pfft, what foolery that was in my opinion, I did not want a man, I wanted a companion, someone who would rejoice and laugh at the stuffy nobles in their obsessive appearance during court. But as the youngest princess in the house of Akita I was suppose to act of higher status if I wished to meet a prince of my taste but on top of all of that, I was expected to act like a lady. I, Rillian Akita, refused to wear dresses, they were stuffy and annoying, I'd much rather were trousers in all honesty but I'd never be caught complaining.

So, I did what a princess was to do, I smiled and nodded before waving a delicate and intricate fan in my face to hide my (frown) smile. "It looks lovely as always Lily." I called out; my voice barely audible from behind the fan but I had to deal with it, yelling was not an option. She tried to do another twirl which incidentally turned into a calamity and then went a topple; down went Lily, face first onto the marble flooring of pêche.

Do not hate me, for I am a lady, but before I was a lady I was a fourteen year old girl. So, I did as girls do and laughed until the help arrived. I suppose they would have heard the loud thomp that Lily and her iron dress seemed to have made. What a pity, here come the arguments.

"Princess Lillian! Are you alright!?" I watched in awe as the help was able to lift my sister up. No, she was not fat, in fact quiet the opposite, she obsessed over her image but she had a large 100 pound iron pannier under her thin gown…. I, to this day have never been able to wear one so large let alone one at all, I enjoy wearing free falling gowns that allow me to move about; sadly I appear to be either a young girl without much assets or a little boy still in the process of breeching. "Princess Riliane! What is the meaning of this your young majesty, why are you not in your attire?" I heard one of the older women cry out to me in anger, but I ignored her, trying to flee from my inevitable demise.

"Riliane? Why are you not in your formal attire? You promised me that you would dress like a lady for this event did you not?" I turned over to the door to see my dear mother, simply seething with rage at this point. Her infamous golden curls were hidden under a musty horsehair wig. Her deep blue eyes stared into my own menacingly and her mouth was turned downward into a deep frown. I was going to get a lashing no questions asked.

"Yes mother. I…I was in the process of atoning to your wishes when Lily fell." I told a little white lie, hoping my mothers keen eyes could not see through me like they usually did. She sighed deeply before scrunching her pale eyebrows together; I suppose the day's events have worn down even the queen. "If you would be so kind as to leave then I will adorn the lovely dress you had laid out for me." I spoke with such gusto and lady attentiveness that even my mother was surprised. The other women in the room only clapped in excitement before dashing away carrying my older sister along with them.

"I see. Please, do continue then my precious Rillian, I will have a servant fetch you yonder. I wish you good luck with your dressings and hope that you do not oppose such glorifications. Good day my dear." I simply bowed in response to my mother, the clicking of her shoes and the hue of her dress could be seen and heard for miles, a ravishing peach. It made her appear more frightening and heavy reigned but she was still beautiful, even with a mule's ass on her head.

I sighed and closed the door quickly in hopes to have more privacy before putting on the jester's outfit. I tried my best to suck in my stomach but to my dismay it was far too small even with my feigning physic. I sighed but continued on even without it being fully tied in the back, I hoisted up my stockings and grabbed a pair of my favorite heels, yes heels. Even though I hated dresses with a burning passion I still wore heels to help with my height deficiency….I am 4'9. Most ladies my age were well beyond 5 foot so I grew accustomed to wearing heeled shoes no matter how painful they were. Finally, I grabbed a hold of the petticoat and overcoat, both a marvelous golden, and embroidery that was the essence of noir. I had to admit that the style my mother had going for me was sublime; I simply adored it aside from the heavy essentials of course.

After slipping on the last of the décor (because I was indeed a damned Christmas tree with such formality) I hoisted myself into my own pannier of doom trying my best not to topple over like Lily or gossip would spread through these halls like a flame to paper. "Up we go..—ugh!" I cried out slightly as a sudden tightens made it's way around the rim of my dress causing it's simplicity to clash with the gaudiness of the large, wide, iron, pannier. My sides looked womanlier and it caused the petticoat to push more on my small bust causing my chest to push out more, to my excitement. "A young boy I am not, I am no such thing." I smiled daintily to myself before attempting to move on my own but of course, a princess so subjugated to inappropriate wear was not destined to slide across the floors with elegance so, I fell just as Lily had earlier.

_**THOMMMMPPP**_

Before I had the chance to even react a woman in red appeared to my side and when I say red I mean red. Scarlet, burgundy, scorched, crimson. Any and all variations of red appeared within my spinning mind as I watched her lift me up with such speed and agility that if I were not a woman for man I may have even lusted after her with her large bust and womanly features. Her dress was the color of a rich wine, one that could only be found on the country yards of Orange; her hair was a deep chocolate that fought with her beautiful dark caramel eyes. She was a gorgeous women, I hoped that I could be like her in the future I was sure she had many men of her own lusting after her.

"My princess! Are you alright?" She questioned, brown eyes in slight worry for my well-being. So she was the servant my mother ordered to come and grab me? She seemed too pretty to be some servant, at least an archduchess but I suppose not. "Let us hurry, you will be late for the festivities if you wait much longer." I nodded slowly and proceeded to try and follow her to the court where the wedding would be held. She turned around and grinned to my flustered form, I had not wanted anyone to know of these events but it looks like I was too late.

Soon upon arriving to our destination my servant vanished from my side so fast that it frightened me. Where had she gone? She was not going to just leave me be to enter this court alone was she? I…I..

"Princess? Are you alright?" I turned over to see my servant by a table filled with drinks, no doubt wine due to my fathers love for testers but no matter. She held up a cup of white wine before downing it in one swoop, it horrified me. "What? I need a drink before entering that carnival inside, besides," she took a gulp of another glass before burping. "I'm not the one who is leading you, he is." She pointed over to a man that was already inside waiting. I couldn't make out anything but his had, it was a pure black glove that adorned his hand, similar to the lining on my dress work.

"I was entering my dear sisters wedding with a man I've never laid eyes upon before? Are you mocking me?" I cried, the man before me was no doubt going to be a handsome monsieur and I would make a mockery of myself even if I did agree.

"Yes princess, your mother had asked for me to gain a mans attention for you, she wants you to begin searching for a man soon. She feels as though you are going to surpass your bearing age." My porcelain skin was stained scarlet at how blunt she was reacting, why would my dear mother do this? She seemed more reserved but this….this had to have been the work of my older sister. Yes, _her_.

"I see." I turned my eyes away from her before grabbing my own cup of wine; I was going to need this. I took a large gulp before waddling over to the man. "Hello monsieur, I am Princess Rillian the one you've been no doubt commissioned to escort." I heard a soft chuckle and then a pull of my hand; I was suddenly face to face with a warm chest. The man was much taller then myself so I was short enough to rest on said chest. I was flustered yet again, I felt somewhat vulnerable in this strangers arms but I let it go. He held onto my hand softly as we made a grand entrance, the festivities had yet to begin but I felt as though it had already with the dark glares that were being sent my way from other bacherlettes. Or perhaps it was the man holding onto my arm, either way I had no idea. I was still too embarrassed to look up at him for all I know my ugliness could scare him off and with the glares I was receiving from the other ladies, he was one to pray and beg for.

"Presenting Princesse Riliane Akita de Orange et Western Tan(1) and Fürst Michael Hatsune von Great Tealand und Northern Green.(2)" I felt my face heat up once more as I looked over to the charismatic prince at my side. It was a boy, he unlike most of my other suitors did not appear to be much older then me which was a gift in itself. He was beyond attractive, rather, strikingly dapper, I could see as to why the ladies bellow seemed to show detestment towards me but no matter. I had a suitor that was neither a noble nor someone too far away from home, I should be counting my blessings and cheering but instead I felt like I was betrayed by my family. Lily was able to marry out of mutual love, I did not know this man, and even though he was handsome I did not know him. I would need to speak with mother about his marriage later, but I saw no outcome for me that would cause me great joy and ease.

I felt us begin to walk again and shook away those pesky thoughts, I would try and appreciate what was given to me as the wedding progresses, I need to at least appear happy for my darling sisters wedding. "Princess?" His accent was somewhat invisible and his Orench(3) was phenomenal, I wished I could have said the same for my Tealish(4). "Are you ready to take our seats?" He questioned, bright green eyes showing concern for me and vibrant teal hair appearing somewhat wild in the open courtroom; his hair was greased back in gentlemen like way, but in my honest opinion it did not fit thee.

"O-of course." I tinged and proceeded to scoot after him, this damn dress in the way of my usually delicate footwork. He sent me a kind smile before helping me sit down in one of the many cream colored chairs before sitting beside me, deep noir tail coat hanging on the side.

I've just noticed but, we were a pair.

Had everyone known about my 'courting' but myself? And how many more good men were to appear before me in the house of Great Orange in favor of my gloved hand? Was this not insane to the human eye, a young girl of age 14 being married off at the highest bitter? Was there no order in my own sanctum anymore…? What was the youngest child to do? I was expected to nod and agree to anything that was asked of me, for I was the one with least responsibility but still. Goodness this was unbearably embarrassing but I only turned my head to the wedding, large wigs swishing and swashing back and forth as the Grand Pope proceeded to place the crowns on the now Queen and King of Noble Red. Before I knew what was happening everyone was standing up and clapping, I really need to work on that bad habit of drifting off during important events.

The festivities were going to be daunting….I knew it.

But as my mother said time and time again it was the responsibility of a young princess to only smile and nod in desperate times. This was _definitely_ a desperate time.

**Fin de Chapitre**

**Orange and Western Tan are two kingdoms that the Akita house rule over.**

**Tealand is a kingdom and Northern Green is a newly conquered territory that the Hatsune house rule over. **

**Orench, this is the language of Orange and Western Tan.**

**Tealish, the language of Tealand and Northern Green. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, please comment and favorite for future chapters, thanks again! I plan on doing votes for which Rin's love interests should be so, please, comment below on who you'd like her to eventually end up with! I'm open to anyone. I do have a poll on my Deviantart page as well incase you'd rather do it there. The one with the most votes will be the pairing.**


	2. Opus 2

**Riliane **

**I do not own Vocaloid **

**I'm glad you liked my story enough to read the second chapter! I hope you enjoy this one as well! **

–**+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+ –+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–**

_**Le Conte de Riliane **_

_**Opus 2 **_

"_**To be free is not a birth right, for you must pay for it through living." – Riliane Akita **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Step one two, step one two!'

The wise words of my dear old dancing instructor rang through my ears as I watched my sister partake in the traditional minuet.One day, that would be I, hopefully no time soon, but as our gracious god would have it I was to be wedded within the year. The harpsichords ceasing caught my attention once again, blue eyes soft yet skillful as I partook in the temporary citizens of Pêche. It seems as though of all of the grand countries had at least one represenitive that has partaken in this royal affair. For the first time in over 200 years a marriage between Orange and Red has become a reality for peace within our territories. Not only that but out of sheer love from a dinner party, how _tender_. I gazed over to my partner from whence he sat; he was happily clapping and cheering to the young couple causing me to blush. I was the younger sister to the bride yet I was frowning as if I was at a funeral precession; mother would scold me if she caught such insolence from me. The music had begun to slow down ending the minuet, the clowns ceasing their excitement as our king rang his thin wine glass.

My father, sat up quickly with my mother in toe, his flaxen blond hair tied with an elegant orange bow, his silver crown clashing boldly against the rest of his patriotic attire, a golden. A large smile was held against his worn face; still, he was able to appear more kingly then before as he stood high above his rivals and friends. My mother, her hands held against the top portion of her dress, most likely sweeting profusely under the lace gloves smiled softly as she listened. We'd been practicing for this day for the past several fortnights, mother was the most worried for she and the red country had had multiple clashes. She, a wealthy Tannin(1), was originally held for a marriage proposal from the scarletinians(2) but it was over ruled by Oranges stronger rule, thus the marriage was denied and a seeded hatred had been doused in water.

"Haza! Presenting the virtuous king and queen of Noble Red! May this young couple grace us with a healthy dauphine! I present thee a small parting gift to my lovely eldest daughter and her groom, a mass of newly discovered territories over the valiant seas. I call it, Amber! May you rule over this land and its indigenous people well my extended family!" My father cheered happily, most likely already doused in wine. I watched as the newly weds bowed thus allowing the wedding festivities to commence. Each woman began to pair up with her gender opposite in a fast past dance native to Red; I didn't have time to register when a hand grasped mine in a quick fluid motion. For whatever reason I simply let them hold onto me, they seemed to have known the dance well because they were able to keep me in check as we swerved across the marble floorings of the large inner chapel. It was wondrous, I felt like a pure swan taking flight against the clear crisp sky waters. As soon as I'd began to get used to the original fast pace of the tune it had inevitably grown less and less tremendous until finally we'd come to a halt, the orchestra silencing their own wooden contraptions. I took this time to thank the kind aristocratic Tealian whom held onto me tightly assuring my safe flight and return.

"Thank you my dear Fürst," I'd begun only to get a simple, yet elegant chuckle from my partner whom at this point I questioned. All Tealish accounts vanishing from his vocabulary as he spoke, clear as the oceans that I viewed from my chambers.

"I see you have me mixed up with the one yonder?" I looked over to where the stranger was pointing. In the corner of the chapel stood a handsome teal haired boy chatting with an equally handsome teal haired beauty. Her long twin tails reaching past her thin waist, they shook softly as she laughed at whatever the tall male had said. When did he scoot passed me? I was sure that no human being could move as fast and stealthily as a cat but no matter. I simply disregarded it and took it as Gods way of appeasement.

"Oh dear sir! I apologize for my misjudgment, please excuse —" A swift hand was held up to my lips, his pure white glove grabbed onto my trembling noir ones as they stood in front of my plump, pink lips.

"No no mademoiselle, please excuse me, I never properly introduced myself." He bowed deeply in respects before grasping for my hand and kissing it gently. "I am Count Gast Kamui of the Eminence Empire (2)." He rose up, long lavender hair falling over his shoulder as he did so. I must have been so caught up in the dance that I did not even bother looking to see who was guiding me on such a journey. How embarrassing, today just seems to be taking a turn for ill manner, troublesome.

"It is very nice to meet thee, for I am—"

"—Princesse Riliane de Orange et Western Tan. How could I not know the brides adoring sister? For who's beauty knows no bounds!" He chuckled kindly causing my face to heat up yet again. I gazed into his soft lilac colored eyes, they were gorgeous, and a color not even the most talented of my weavers could have managed. He was also very tall and lean, his thin summer coat decorated in multiple cuffs of gold, they hung loosely and arthritically over his left breast. He must be a skilled swordsmen but I have yet to have met someone with so many, I suppose that would be a good topic to begin at seeing as though staring has taken us nowhere.

"I-I see that you are a well decorated solider? Your family must be very proud to have a son like you with so many honorable medals." I smiled up at him, he simply nodded before taking my hand once more in a slow paced dance. "That is mighty noble of you, my own brother was beyond frightened and withdrew from Oranges armies." We giggled softly as I began to twirl once more before he struck up a conversation, this time, on a more serious topic. He spun me to the right, and then to the left. He was a very talented dancer, I admired that.

"Is it true that you are of marrying age?" His question had caught me off guard and I had allowed the words to slip through my plump lips quickly without much intuition.

"Oui." I stated simply before my eyes enlarged to the point of no return, I may have resembled a carp. "Why is it that you ask?" I questioned, growing the ability to speak once more, hopefully, not too obnoxious to the ears.

"Ah, wonderful news. I only ask because I would like to wed thee in the near future. I will keep in touch during my stay at Pêche. Until then my vetok." He said happily before letting go of my noir colored hand to clasp his own together in a praising manner before bowing quickly, walking off into the large crowed of wigged nobles. What have I gotten myself into? Was this yet another suitor…I felt as though one must be more carful in such situations.. I fear that a full courting may be arising just beneath the surface. How many more handsome men would appear before me in such dapper and magnificent attire? What is a hormonal princess to do? Although I would be lying to thee if I foretold my hatred of it, attention was something magical in itself when being youngest and least desirable out of my sisters at points.

"Rin!" I was flushed deep scarlet when my non-Christian name was yelled with such informality, the only person whom was even aloud to call me such a name, even within my large family was—

"—Ney, please quit screaming, we are in formal attire with many a plentiful residents of our neighboring allies." I turned over quickly, trying to hide my face from my fellow royals. My sister, Ney, was constantly fondled over by many men of the court yet she had the audacity to turn to me and scream my degrading nickname only present for those at tea and of my favor? "What of it Ney?" I questioned as she scooted over to me, accustomed to the heaviness of the gown she wore. He bright yellow feline like eyes glowed happily as she took my gloved hands, her pale ones open to the public.

"I've come to fetch you my dear Riliane, it seems that you have grown rather popular amongst the young gentlemen here?" I nodded unsure of her words; she was one to enjoy torment within the court when growing bored, this was the perfect opportunity for her to enjoy more chess pieces. "Count Gast and Fürst Michael in only a day? What a prize you must appear to be in their eyes?" I turned up to face her, a few inches shorter then her. She grinned down at me as her fan covered much of her face. Her smile was most in that of a Cheshire cat. She enjoyed toying with me, even if that meant a fall for herself as well but it was all in good fun. Ney was a very flirtatious young 'maiden' whom enjoyed fun in the gardens in the dawns and sunsets with her many…ehem…. _amoureux_. How she hadn't been caught was beyond my young mind.

"I see….my dear sister, I have somehow become an object of these fine men's attentions." I pulled her closer to me, her fan covering both of our pale faces. "I'd like to ask why I am being pursued suddenly. Unless you'd like mother to know of your activit—"

"—Oh Riliane! How sweet you are, I do adore the linear design sweet Yui placed into my gown for tonight." Her smile was lenient but her words were pure. "What is it that you think I did Riliane?" She put an enthusiasm on the end of my Christian name; it caused my face to heat up lightly as to her own. I simply nodded before grabbing a hold of her hand.

"Answers." I stated, my lips formed into a thin line as I pressed them harder. Ney's face was that of oak wood, she wasn't going to tell me. I threw my arms up in frustration, flinging my intricate fan far away from us, I sighed and lifted the hem of my dress, and hopefully it would give me more leverage. "If you are going to be a hounds bride then so be it." I watched as her own face turned into that of a seeded fruit before striding over to my fallen article of royalism. I tried to bend myself down only to stop midway where the steel became ever so present. "This is uncalled for." I heard a stifled giggle from my side before glaring to the culprit.

"Would you like help Princesse?" I nodded before my raven-haired servant, an odd boy by the name of Reilly easily bent down in his less then constricting linen tunic and trousers. With ease, he took hold of the fan before opening it in silliness. "For I am Princesse Ney! I do enjoy a good time but be gentle with me, for I am of that of the skin of a peach!" Reilly began to cackle loudly at his interpretation of my whorish sister. I myself could not contain my laughter as I burst in pure fits of bubbles. "For I am in love today with him! But tomorrow with him! Over the fortnight with them!" Reilly continued while keeping up his act.

"Ah, what is it my most favorable servant?" I questioned, he handed me my fan before bowing lowly. "I suppose it is not for the festivities?" I questioned, he simply raised his pointer finger to his lips in secrecy.

"I've come to fetch thee, for there is someone whom whishes to speak with you, he is quiet _shy_ though." I was confused, what did Reilly have to tell? Was it yet another one of his adolescent tales? "Come with me my dear lady." He grabbed hold of my hand tightly before dragging me off to the ends of the ball. I suppose a chance to breath outside the stuffy room full of blue bloods could help me harness my sanity. "This way my princesse." Reilly pulled my half-ton frame out of the chapel in no time. We'd made it to the outer portion of the castle onto a patio, there was a man only a few inches taller than myself, he too was a blonde, hair alike my own except was hidden by a large baby blue sailing hat similar to that of a pirate. "My sires. Adieu" Reilly was quickly out of sight and back into the festive room. I slowly scooted my way over to the fine lord, I could already tell by his sense of stance that he was going to be handsome, perhaps more or less my type but I could not say yet.

"Riliane." He spoke; his voice was puffed out and very garish. It appealed to me though, oddly. "I see Reilly was able to bring you to me." His voice darkened to a cold, merciless, false happiness. I felt as though something dark had over come me as if the backdrop of the bright scenery shown by the lamps had too darkened as each word was sketched into existence. "I'm glad." He turned to me, his bright blue eyes dulled slightly by the elaborate feathers that fell over his eyes casting a shadow. His smile was not in the least warm but it seemed to cause me to gravitate to his form.

"O-oui that is I." I spoke boldly trying to keep my calmness up, he frightened me a tad but I only ignored it as his initial shyness, plus, if he were to intrude I was only a foot or so away from help. "What is it that you wanted to ask me about?" I moved my gloved hands to my small chest; the wind was beginning to build up to the extent of freezing, even if it was a summer's night. I walked a bit closer to the young man and moved my arms to the stone of the banner that kept us from falling to our deaths.

"I wanted to speak with you is all, in privet if it is alright?" The boy moved his hand up towards my face, only a few inches away. "If you do not mind." I shook my head before his chilling yet soft fingers rubbed the sides of my cheeks tenderly. He soon let go of my alabaster skin before allowing his fingers to drop down to the stone once more. He backed away slightly and bowed to me, one knee down and the other situated at an angle. What was going on?

"S-sire?" I questioned but he only looked back up to me, icy blue eyes peering into mine mischievously and darkly, a menacing combination of tyranny.

"Please, do call me Allen. I feel as though 'sire' makes me feel ill, fat, or old, and I do believe I am neither of these things, do you?" He questioned, a wicked smirk feigning against his adolescent face making him appear older. It was handsome but at the same time very chilling.

"A-alright Allen…May I do so to ask why you are not speaking properly, for you are a lord are you not? Or at least of some higher class." He simply rose and nodded, his heeled leather booties clacking as he did so. He tapped the end of his flawless chin as if in deep whimsical thought.

"Yes…I suppose I do speak somewhat odd to those of edel blood or how you say blå blood? Ja?" I nodded, his words more foreign then he must have expected, was he not a noble? Was he a peasant from some far off land? Reilly must've known at least that much. Although I doubted such foolery from him, Reilly saw all, his blood drenched eyes somewhat magical in a sense he had the eyes of that of a hunter. "Please Princesse my full title is Prins Allen Kagamine av Northern Aureolin av Saffron (3). A mouthful, ja? Just call my Allen, I beg of you." He did not bow this time but he did show signs of admiration, I smiled to thee in excitement. His people were known for war relations but I found that reading about such grotesque things to be quiet invigorating and exciting in this peace house, perhaps befriending him would do me some good. I could tell that he was going to be different from the other men whom took interest in me.

"A pleasure my dear prince." I myself bent to the best of my ability before feeling another gust of wind flow across my form. "May we continue our conversation inside?" He nodded and took hold of my hand in affection.

"Of course, whatever it is that a women of such standings would like." He opened the large windowed door and I walked inside. "I will meet with thee momentarily. One moment if you please." I nodded and he shut the door leaving me to the hospitable court. The wedding festivities still going a float, it seems that rest will not take thee…

"What a strange man he was, hopefully he can amuse me in the near future while he partakes in his stay at Pêche. I wish him the best of luck against these regal high-born players."

**Fin de Chapitre**

**The end of another chapter! Yay! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and favorite! This is **_**so**_** much fun to write!**

**Information:**

**(1) Tannian is what those of all corners of Tan are called. **

**(2) Scarletinian is what those of Noble Red are called. **

**(3) Eminence Empire is what the Kamui house rule over, a large eastern country known for its love for the arts and the respects of battle. **

**(4) Northern Aureolin av Saffron, the Kagamine house rule over this barren territory further north. A very warlike country known for its grotesque history and harsh rulers, a very sadistic non-moralistic group of people.**


	3. Opus 3

**Riliane **

**I do not own Vocaloid **

**Welcome back everyone! I apologize for my long break, it has been longer than I wanted it to be but I had to finish up graduation tests and what not here in the states! Thank you for being patient with me! c:**

**I hope you do enjoy, please comment, I am in need of a new character if not all but most of the Vocaloid characters will be in use, gender bent and so on. So, could someone please spare me an OC? I don't care if it's a boy or girl! Please tell me their age, personality, and appearance, plus any extra inquires as well such as status, the lands they are from (base off the color please, every color is either part of or their own independent territory! ((For example: Tealand or Noble Red)) and who their allies and enemies are. Thank you! **

**Song(s)– watch?v=X7jEpsgpPLQ W. A Mozart Serenade for the winds, third movement **

–**+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+ –+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–**

**Le Conte de Riliane **

**Opus 3 **

"_**Public? The public is what you are worrying about, those who take up **_**my**_** lands! Ha! What of the royal wealth? Let those damn rats eat the grass that grows on their dirty feet! It surrounds them and brings color to their dreary lives! Let it help them live too!— Allen Kagamine **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"You must be glorifying things! That cannot possibly be true! By gods name may he shoot me down if thou is lying!" I giggled out purely and waved the fan of my entitlement by my wide mouth. I was not sure if the gentlemen of my company was fibbing to me or was only telling me the truth. Honestly, I did not care for either; a good tale was as good as any historic truths.

"Why would I lie to someone such as yourself? I have nothing to hide my dear." The flaxen hair of my counterpart swooped down as he bowed once more to me. His vibrant sky eyes glanced into mine with a look of arrogance but I paid no heed. "Of course not princess. Would you care for something delectable?" He stated matter of truth; it struck a cord in me but I settled down slowly, if I was to show such as much he may walk back to the appalling buffet that was slowly vanishing by the mouths of my greedy brothers. That was my appetite for the night; I am better off with tea. I looked down to the prince with an expression of pure delight.

"Yes please, these tales indeed bring ones want for tea up by much. If you do not mind as much."

"Of course, I'm on it. Please be still princess Rin." I shuddered after he was gone, over to the table with a kettle of tea. Had he just called me by my child's name? How does he even know of it? This is most disturbing. Upon the mans return I grinned softly and took the teacup graciously; he nodded and awaited my response.

"Thank you my lord, now, please do go on." I situated myself back into the rim of my chair as Allen told me more of his fascinating tales never once backing down in the goriness or frightfulness.

"And so I stood so tall against the wilder beast, my sister beckoning me a look of terror on her face. I smiled at the large creature before facing my battle-axe to it. The animal charged to us, galloping with all of its might before becoming one with my axe. The blood that flushed from its nap only bathed us in the red of victory. For the beast was no more. It was a wondrous sight to behold; I praise it to this day as marking the beginning of my future reign. The fear in my peoples eyes only glorified and baked my rule." Allen finished yet another tale, the narcissism flowing from his plump lips. I nodded before taking another sip of my freshly brewed orange tea, the flavor sitting against my tongue as I envisioned how the battle must have looked and the seize of terror on the peoples faces. The adrenalin the people must have felt as they saw their brave prince finish the gruesome acts of execution. I wish I could have felt the rush and smelt the blood instead of smelling the sweet fragrances that my fellow mates seemed to carry about them throughout Pêche.

"How very entertaining, you've given me quiet the thrill without so much as beholding anything." Allen grabbed ahold of his wine glass and took a few sips, I waited patiently as he continued his tales. He turned his eyes on the court around us, they gasped and whispered in frivolous tones, pointing fingers to us as if we were not there, how rude.

"It seems as though the court doesn't see my stories as very fit during a dinner party or at all for that matter? How conceded and ignorant they are, how do they not know of how food is placed in front of them?" I could not help but agree. Allen leaned in closer to the chair as a dark look fell over his face, his actions speaking louder than his rather pulled back and restrained words.

"I do agree with you my dear prince. But it is only natural, these blue beings do not know of hardship and favor." I did not know either, but, I was very much aware, I enjoyed hearing about my father's political role in Orange but was never adequately allowed into such. But, I leaned on my own, to which it inspired me to travel the country someday to see it all for myself so that I may rule over the land of my husband with great knowledge.

"I see." Allen growled slightly, his face still that of a wolf on spree, his grin reaching high above his cheekbones, a callous yet calculated look in his dimmed blue eyes. I suppose it would be best to leave him be for now. "I wonder how they would spar in a real battle? Man or beast. Pathetic." Allen rose from his chair before bowing to me. "I have grown quiet weary, I wish you invigorative dreams and a calming rest Princess Riliane, god natt." I stood and bowed to the best of my abilities in the tight corset.

"As do I." Allen nodded once more before vanishing into the crowed of vibrant colored gowns and suits. "An odd one you are, but entertainment none the less." I giggled to myself, I too leaving the scene. A night around the palace shouldn't do me too much harm; I'll address in my nightwear and travel without an entourage of women.

–**+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+ –+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–**

"But of course my dear Rillian!" I stared in astonishment to my drunk, older brother. His brandeis eyes glazed over in jubilant excitement as yet another well equipped young women flaunted by. "It seems as though even you my dear sister has found herself in quiet the affair?" I blushed a diligent red as he only continued to stammer on about how my petite frame and childlike behavior could scare away any dignified man, but that was just it. If he were to speak of himself, an idiotic spectacle nonetheless, and was comparing me to even his feeing eyes then so be it, he was nothing less then and Allen put it, _lame_.

"Oh, how you, Rinaldo, my elder brother by eight seasons, seem to be in the same boat as I if not lower?" I batted my thin eyelashes his way to see his more than excited response. For his face was a deep scarlet that rivaled his flaxen locks and the brandeis hues that were usually so gentle only foretold horror. His thin pale lips pressed so tightly that even that of a poor old man could not rival. This only caused those around us to stare or hold in the laughter for which they wished to embrace, for my response had dominated his own by ten fold. "Is that not checkmate my brother?" I questioned, Rinaldo only rose from his tan, silk, seat and sped out of the room, renowned pumpkin tailcoat flying behind thee. As soon as the slamming of the large brown oaks had shut, the filled entertainment room had burst with laughter of those of both blue blood and those of red blood, as it his embarrassment had brought us all together for only a moment, but a moment nonetheless. "How amusing." I held my no longer noir hand to my lips, the softness of my skin tickling my nostrils as I did so.

I decided to sit up, no longer in my prosperous princess attire but in my comfortably linin gown only meant for bed ware but who was anyone to care, I was the brides youngest sister I got away with most if my dear mother was not before me. I pushed the large bench into the table and waltzed over to one of the many billiards (1) scattered about the orange colored room, I simply adored it. I took haste to those around me, for if any of the servants in the room paid heed to me then my dear mother may be informed of my….attire.

"Princesse Riliane! What brings thee here at such an hour?...In such attire as well?" I turned my eyes over to who was asking me such questions, to my happiness it was not a servant but to my horror it was another suitor, they seemed to appear all the time now.

"W-Why hello there Fürst Michael, I am well aware of the time and because I am allowed, thank you." I finished somewhat rudely, not in the mood for chatting with a suitor but he persisted.

"That's alright I suppose, I've never been one for formal wear in the first place as you can see." I looked over to him, making sure to keep my eyes above the belt. He lacked a vest of any sort and was relaxing in a thin sea blue linin shirt that contrasted well against his vibrant teal locks. His chest was somewhat reveled to me, a nice V of alabaster.

"I can see that.." I whispered out trying to keep my eyes pressed towards his own. "What is it that you want?" I could not help but ask coldly but I wanted to be elsewhere.

"I only wanted to accompany thee seeing as though you seem to have a love for night life." He moved his arms over to the billiards table behind him and pulled over two of the wooden sticks. "Do you mind a game of billiards? With fine prizes of course?" His eyes seemed to be pleading with me as they flickered across my form. So the player seems to need use of cheap tricks? I suppose I could humor him a few moments.

"Alright, but only since you had brought prizes to the game. I call first shot." How _charming_, he simply bowed enthusiastically before moving his hand to the table.

"At your will my lady." I rolled my eyes and moved over to the counter, leaning slightly to get a good shot at the many balls that lay ahead, a particular triangle in center. I moved my stick forward diligently thus making much of the balls roll quickly over the finely polished wood. I had made maybe two wooden shots in one go; I'd like to see the Fürst give it a go at my skills.

"You are next my _dear_." I called with false caress, for I did not care if he were to win or not, all was in good humor after all. He smiled gently, causing me to go red before aiming; he missed all but 2 holes, thus ending the game.

"I believe I have won my dear fraulin?" He questioned knowingly, the Tealian evident on his tongue but I only took it as false kindness.

"I suppose you have…" I finished sorely. "What is it that thee has won?" He tapped the edge of his chin before speaking yet again, voice deep and smooth.

"I wish for a… date how you say it? Yes, I would like that by the horses on the marrow." I chocked on my own substance before coughing. "Are you fine?" He questioned coming to my side instantly.

"I am not fine, for why do you want to go on a date with me? We've only just met!"

"I would like to court thee for not only her fine beauty but for thee's personality, it intrigues me. If that is what you mean, but before gaining your hand I'd like to see if thee's feelings are true to me and if not then in due time." I looked up to him quickly, astonished at his pure optimism.

"I-is that so my dear Fürst?" He nodded, I sighed and agreed, solemnly. "If it is of your will then I shall do so." I waved my hand lazily and began my first official courting with the Tealian Prince. What an outrageous day it has turned out to be, but I suppose it is my lords will. I bowed to him and in return he bent down and grasped my free hand, for once I felt nude without my gloves. His lips were soft and very warm, I enjoyed it somewhat to an extent. Fürst Michael sat up slowly and sent me a sly smile, teal eyes set in that of jovial content, happiness obvious in his ocean like hues.

"Thank you my dear Princesse for joining me tonight, I wish you pleasant dreams for to-marrow your heart will belong to I and only I for thee has already stolen mine!" I simply rolled my eyes and left him were he stood.

"I wish you great luck, for this tree is much too hard to shake but I cheer for thee anyways." I waved him off before I too vanished behind the doors my sibling left fourth not long ago. I began my short walk to my room, hoping, begging that I would not run into yet another man. To my surprise I didn't run into another man, but I did run into a boy…

"My Princesse," I sighed and waited for the noir head to speak. He looked beyond excited but I did not question why. "I have news from my Prince." I nodded.

"La Dauphine Rinaldo or Le Seigneur Lui?" I questioned to which he chuckled. "Well?" I was beginning to grow weary, it was very late and I would need my rest for to-morrow's get together.

"Why it's Prins Allen of course who else?" I sighed before nodding, of course he looked like good fun but it was rather late. "He wishes to meet with thee within the next night."

"Alright, I suppose I can make that happen but Reilly, do not intrude on a women on her way to bed!" I cried, losing all sanity as the young boy kept me from my chambers only a few inches away from us.

"Of course! Excuse me my lady." He bowed and opened the door for me. "I wish you a good rest. For you shall need it." I bowed back and went inside, the early lights of day ceasing all awareness from me as if an opposite affect on my watchfulness. Without much tossing and turning I fell victim to sleep and fell to my sheets in a peaceful rest.

**Fin De Chapitre **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I wonder what Michael has in store for Riliane! What's up with Allen? What of Gast? Find out in the next chapter! Please favorite and review for future chapters! Thank you for reading! **

**(1) Billiard: It is a 18****th**** century version of a pool table, very popular during this day in age. **


End file.
